


What happens at camp...

by Silverdrift



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking, Gladio - Freeform, Lets never do that again, Nudity, Pants, no....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: It's not great. But this Is a short drabble requested by my JovialHarp based on the prompt "Get back here and put on pants" and I just.... i giggled too much writing it so I hope you giggle reading it.





	What happens at camp...

Night settled over the world and that meant that it was time to make camp once again. Today had been particularly productive and successful day, so Noctis suggested they pick up some drinks to celebrate. Prompto and Gladiolus agreed almost as soon as the words left the prince’s mouth. Ignis was harder convince, but eventually relented, stating that the occasional celebration was good for morale. 

They all sat around for hours laughing and playing drinking games. Noctis and Prompto started becoming playfully rowdy, more so than normal. Ignis tried to make sure that neither of them managed to hurt themselves in their drunken stupor, despite his own buzz and alcohol fueled giggles. Gladio drunkenly cheered them on, trying to interrupt the strategist’s efforts to keep a handle on things. Something not too far from the camp caught the shield’s eye. An lone, limping sabertusk staggering it’s way to shelter. A sly smirk crossed his face. Seeing the normally cool and collected Ignis in his current state had given him a bit of a problem and he has always wants to see what it was like to beat something to death with the sword he was born with. Quickly, he a stripped off his clothes and made a break for it. Noctis tried to stop him, but to no avail. 

“G-Gladio! Get back here!” Ignis slurred after him, tripping over Noctis as he went to give chase.

“And put on pants!” Prompto hastily added. Gladiolus ignored them all, keeping his hand behind his back as he proceeded to dispatch the poor sabertusk with his member. The other three states in shock and a little bit of awe. Prompto, not thinking about the consequences, figured the only way Gladio I would come back is if the creature was dealt with, she he pulled out his gun and shot at it, barely missing the shield’s precious bits. The near loss of limb scared Gladio into a semi-sober state and he sprinted back to camp, stopped only to grab his pants as he made for the tent. 

The four of them decided, after they were all sober again, that from now on, drinking would only be done in hotel rooms.


End file.
